Night and Day
by ILikeToDie
Summary: I’m going to tell you a story you don’t have to listen if you don’t want to. This story, like many stories is about forbidden, maybe even cursed love. This is a tale about the love of InuYasha and Kagome...
1. First Meetings

**Night and Day**

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha but this plot is mine…no stealie

Summary: I'm going to tell you a story; you don't have to listen if you don't want to. This story, like many stories is about forbidden, maybe even cursed love. This is a tale about the love of InuYasha and Kagome…

A/N: My new story :insert evil laugh here: My original plot has a sad-ish ending but I will either make it happy or add an alternative ending for those who dislike sad endings. This story originally has an ending that is like a myth, which will explain the title but the happy ending won't incase you get confused over title choice. Also all of this is roughly written in my school notebook (well what else am I supposed to do at school?) so there aren't any set chapters, it was written chapter less so sorry the endings and beginning of chapters are some what random, anyway enjoy, review and come back soon!

Chapter 1:

Kagome sighed as she continued to stir the stew which was to be tonight's dinner. She was 16 years old, unmarried, running a household and farm. It was just her and her father now; her mother had died while giving birth to her. He father was loyal and too poor to remarry so Kagome took over the chores a wife was expected to do. Her father wanted her to marry and get on with life but Kagome refused, she knew her father would never manage on his own, especially at his age.

Kagome turned towards the door when it opened to greet her father and a strange man who must be as old as Kagome and her father's age combined, if not more.

"Kagome, Naraku will be joining us for dinner"

"Only if there's enough"

"Kagome, is there enough to serve three people?"

Kagome stared into the pot to see the small amount that was barely enough to serve two but she knew what answer he father expected regardless.

"Yes father, sir please stay for dinner"  
"How could I refuse such a beautiful young maiden?"

Kagome blushed and failed to notice her father's grin.

"Now Naraku, I believe its time we talked"

"I agree Kenichi"

Kagome turned back to the stew as her father and Naraku went into the sitting room. She put some stew into three old bowls, Naraku getting the most while she got the least. Kagome walked into the sitting room to announce dinner would be served shortly, before hurrying off to clean up.

It had been a week since Kagome's first meeting with Naraku. She stared at herself in the mirror, Naraku had sent her a simple yet elegant red ball gown. Of course he had also sent her an invite to his Christmas eve ball. She wasn't sure why she was invited, she was just a poor, unmarried farm girl with no status, while he was a rich and powerful magician. She had her hair in a messy bun while curled strands fell down. She had faint make up on which Naraku had also sent, saying it would amplify her beauty. Kagome saw herself turn a faint shade of pink at the memory. She originally didn't want to go, her father would be alone and it was Christmas Eve, but her father insisted and seemed very happy about the idea. So here she was all dressed up for her first ball. She smiled when she thought about the story of Cinderella, except Naraku wasn't a prince but a magician. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Kagome, are you decent?"

"Yes father, please come in"

"Why Kagome you look as beautiful as your mother!"

"Thank you father, is there something you wanted?"

"Oh, the carriage Naraku said he'd send is here"

"A carriage?!"

"You weren't planning on walking, were you?"

Kenichi raised a brow and laughed at his daughter's foolishness while Kagome stared at the floor trying to hide her embarrassment.

Kagome stared at the big doors ahead of her, she gulped before entering to find herself at the top of grand staircase leading down into a ball room that was probably at least ten times the size of her house. She stood wide eyed while taking it all in. It seemed most if not all the guests were here.

"Miss Kagome"

Kagome blinked at the tall man who had just read her name out, her father had told her everyone got an introduction but she still found it a bit odd. She turned her attention back to the ball room to find she was the center of attention and Naraku was next to her, offering his arm.

"Miss Kagome! Glad you could make it, you look even more stunning than the last time I saw you!"

Kagome blushed as Naraku took her hand, winking before kissing it.

"Shall we?"

Kagome nodded and took Naraku's arm as he escorted her to the ball room floor.

"May I have this dance milord?"

"Please just call me Naraku"

"And I, Kagome"

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she reached the outdoors. Naraku hadn't let her out of his site and she hadn't had the opportunity to dance with anyone else who asked her. She had excused herself claiming to need the bathroom and then snuck out the servants' entrance.

"Oi! Yoshi! Get back here right NOW!"

Kagome jumped at the sudden noise and saw someone come rushing out the servants' entrance before barricading it.

"NO!!"

"InuYasha the master won't be happy!"

"I don't care! Tell him to go fuck himself!"

Kagome watched the man as he came and sat next to her. So far he hadn't given any sign that realized she was there.


	2. Friends or more?

**Night and Day**

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha but this plot is mine…no stealie

Summary: I'm going to tell you a story; you don't have to listen if you don't want to. This story, like many stories is about forbidden, maybe even cursed love. This is a tale about the love of InuYasha and Kagome…

A/N: Only one review T.T Oh well please review some more because I love reviews! My next story is going to be a LiXSakura fic, look out for it!

Review Replies:  


**SKgirl **– Thank you my one and only reviewer!

Recap:  


Kagome watched the man as he came and sat next to her. So far he hadn't given any sign that realized she was there.

Chapter 2:

Kagome sighed, getting tired of standing but refusing to sit down in fear of ruining her gown. The boy, who seemed to go by the name InuYasha, jumped and turned to Kagome.

"Milady!"

"Oh please, just call me Kagome. I'm only a simple farm girl"

"If you wish, but by your way of dress and the fact you were invited to this ball, leads me to believe you are of higher status"

What I wear now was given by Sir Naraku and so was the invite"

InuYasha raised his eyebrow and had the look of someone who just but two and two together.

"So you are Naraku's new mistress?" (Some rich guys slept around in those days)

"Of course not! As I have mentioned, I am but a simple farm girl with no money and no status, while Sir Naraku is the complete opposite"

"I agree, you are his opposite, he is ugly while you are beautiful"

Kagome blushed and turned to avoid his eyes.

"Oh don't fib, I know I am plain"

Kagome turned back to face the young man who was smirking. Kagome gasped as she got a proper look at him. He had long black hair that reached his waist and framed his face. Kagome was fixated by his purple eyes which held laughter and warmth, unlike Sir Naraku's, whose eyes were blank and cold.

"Like what you see ma'am?"

Kagome felt heat rise to her face and she wrung her dress between her hands, obviously embarrassed at being caught staring.

InuYasha was obviously better at this than her, he'd already taken in and enjoyed her beauty with out her noticing.

Kagome was still staring at the moist ground when a pair of feet came into view. She quickly raised her head to see InuYasha uncomfortably close, but although her mind saw sense in moving backwards to regain her space, her body refused to. She wanted to be near this man even if she barely knew him. Even though she was staring at his eyes she could tell he was moving closer, reducing the already small gap between them.

He didn't know why he had and still was moving towards her. Something about her made him want to be close to her, he stared into her chocolate brown eyes, to kiss her. He felt that he had no control over his body, it was odd, and he felt he should be fighting it but he didn't want to. He leaned down, completely closing the gap between them. She tasted just like her scent, sweet but slightly spicy. He'd been slightly aware of her scent every since he arrived outside but now, it was enough to drive him crazy.

"Um…Miss Kagome?"

InuYasha broke away from Kagome and stood in front of her, causing her to be completely hidden.

"Miroku you better not breath a word of this to anyone!"

"Of course not InuYasha, I'll let you do the boasting"

"Err…were you looking for me?"

"Yes, Naraku wants you in the dinning hall"

"Of course, I'll go right away…where is it exactly?"

"Don't worry Milady, I'll take you there"

Kagome moved away from behind InuYasha and towards the man named Miroku.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kagome had only blinked before the man was suddenly in front of her, holding her hand and asking this rather awkward question. Kagome smiled nervously, not sure what to say in reply but InuYasha saved her by hitting Miroku.

"Miroku how many times must I tell you to leave the woman alone? I suppose I better tell Sango"

"Pleeeaaase no, if you do I'll tell Naraku of what I just saw"

InuYasha and Kagome turned an interesting shade of red, almost matching Kagome's gown, but before Miroku could ponder this some more, Kagome was dragging him inside.

"So…Miroku, where's the dinning hall, I'm sure Naraku doesn't like waiting"

"No, he doesn't, how long have you known InuYasha, he hasn't mentioned you"

"Oh, I just met him about 10 minutes before you arrived"

"So if I hang around you for 10 minutes you'll let me kiss you too?"

"Um…no"

"Ah, what surprises me is that InuYasha doesn't get close to people easily, let alone those of the female species. Actually, I believe that was his first kiss, and I know InuYasha quite well"


	3. My Toy

**Night and Day**

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha but this plot is mine…no stealie

Summary: I'm going to tell you a story; you don't have to listen if you don't want to. This story, like many stories is about forbidden, maybe even cursed love. This is a tale about the love of InuYasha and Kagome…

A/N: Sorry I know this story is moving way to fast, but I don't know what else to write….This story isn't that popular, only 100 hits, my lowest yet T.T oh wells

Review Replies: 

Special thanks to **SKgirl** (My first reviewer), **Hearii-sama** and **The Bloody Moonlight  
**

Recap:  


"Ah, what surprises me is that InuYasha doesn't get close to people easily, let alone those of the female species. Actually, I believe that was his first kiss, and I know InuYasha quite well"

Chapter 3:

"Oh"

"So you're Naraku's new mistress yet you flirt around with kitchen boys?"

"Um…no?"

"So then which Lord's daughter are you, milady?"

"None, I am a widowed farmer's daughter"

"Then how come are you are here in what seems to be an expensive dress?"

"Sir Naraku kindly gave them to me"

"So…Naraku gave you the expensive items, for free…with out ANY strings attached?"

"Exactly!"

Miroku burst out laughing while Kagome just stood on the side, wondering what he found so funny.

"Miroku?"

"Sorry Kagome, it's just that Naraku isn't the most giving of men, he only gives things to people if he can gain something in return and I'm not speaking of the warm fuzzy feeling"

"What could he possibly want from me? I have no money and no status?"

"Ah, but you have beauty, Naraku sees you as a prize and once he's done with you he'll chuck you out"

"So…what does he want exactly?"

"To put it bluntly, which in your case it seems I have to…he wants you as his new sex toy"

"Oh…"

Miroku continued walking a few steps till he realized Kagome wasn't following. He turned to find her leaning against the wall with tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome?"

"I…can't…I've never…If I do…I'll, I'll be unfit to marry anyone b…but him"

"And we both know he won't marry you, him being the selfish man he is. If it wasn't for my dear Sango I'd agree to marry you after he threw you out"

Kagome had stopped crying and was now looking at Miroku curiously.

"So who is this Sango?"

"Oh, she is only the most beautiful and brave woman, also known to be slightly violent towards me, not sure why though"

"She's jealous because of how you treat other woman, she wants your attention focused on her"

"But she knows the others mean nothing!"

"Have you even asked her to bear your child?"

"No…"

"Well I suggest you speak to her with out being perverted and ask her to marry you, make sure to apologize for previous perverted actions!"

"Thank you Kagome, this is the dinning hall, I must leave you now and go find my dear Sango"

"Than you Miroku and good luck!"

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself before entering the dinning hall.

"Kagome! There you are, you're just in time, there's a seat next to me!"

Kagome smiled and walked up to the head of the table where Naraku was seated.

"Thank you Sir Naraku"

Through all 3 courses Naraku constantly caressed her leg with either his hand or his leg or he whispered things into her ear. Kagome tried to remain polite but he was making her uncomfortable and she feared he wouldn't let her go once the evening drew to a close.

InuYasha had returned to the kitchen after Kagome had left and Miroku had just arrived after visiting Sango.

"So, InuYasha, how was your evening?"

InuYasha looked up from the fire to see Miroku approaching him with a big grin on is face.

"Keh"

"What about that beautiful young lady you were kissing?"

InuYasha blushed but got up and gave Miroku a rather large bump on the head.

"None of your damn business!"

"It's dangerous to play around with Naraku's toys, I should know"

InuYasha looked at Miroku remembering how he had suffered when Sango had been taken by Naraku.

.:. Flash back – Start .:.

Miroku looked at the young woman running towards him, as she drew closer he saw it was the woman he was courting and she was crying.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"Naraku"

"What did he do?!"

"He…he kissed me and…and told me to…come to his room…to…tonight"

Miroku clenched his fist feeling himself boil with anger. Naraku knew Sango and him were courting and had been for months now.

"Don't go"

"I…have to"

Miroku felt him self sadden remembering Naraku took care of Sango's parents who were ill and needed the Lord's support.

Miroku cautiously approached Sango who had just emerged from Naraku's room silently crying. He tried to hug her but she withdrew from his touch and continued to walk past. Ever since that day Sango had acted like she hardly knew Miroku and Miroku had started flirting with other girls trying to get over Sango.

.:. Flash back – End .:.

"She's…not a toy"

"Well in Naraku's eyes she is and if you get to close to her you'll only going to get hurt"

"I won't, she doesn't mean anything to me"

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"Because…because she was pretty"

"Now InuYasha you and I both know you wouldn't act any different towards a girl just because she's pretty, after all there are plenty of beautiful woman who work down here and you till act like your usual, rude, arrogant, un…"

InuYasha glared at his friend who stopped.

"So how is Sango?"

"I spoke to her today…about back then…she started crying but we kissed and I think we might get back together, I will see her again tonight"


	4. Confessions and Betrayel

**Night and Day**

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha but this plot is mine…no stealie

Summary: I'm going to tell you a story; you don't have to listen if you don't want to. This story, like many stories is about forbidden, maybe even cursed love. This is a tale about the love of InuYasha and Kagome…

A/N: Will she be allowed to go home and what about Sango and Miroku?

Review Replies: Special thanks to **Emily**, sorry its so late I've been really busy  


Recap:  


"So how is Sango?"

"I spoke to her today…about back then…she started crying but we kissed and I think we might get back together, I will see her again tonight"

Chapter 4:

It had been two weeks since the ball and to Kagome's delight Naraku had let her go home with nothing more than a kiss on the hand. She was back at the castle; Naraku had invited her for lunch which had just ended.

Kagome ran down the stairs, two, three at a time hoping to reach her destination as soon as possible. Of course running down the stairs three at a time wasn't her greatest idea and began to feel herself falling. She cried out when she suddenly found herself being pulled against something hard and warm.

"Lady Kagome you really should be more careful"

"InuYasha?!"

"Yes it is me, and may I ask where you were going in such a hurry?"

Kagome pulled back blushing and stared at the far wall.

"…the kitchen"

"What business do you have in the kitchen, milady?"

"…to see you and also to find out if Miroku has taken my advice about Sango"

InuYasha blushed but found himself smiling.

"So it is you milady who caused my friend to leave"

"He left?! Why?!"

"Oh to go on his honeymoon of course"

.:. Flashback – Start .:.

Sango opened her door when she heard someone knocking. She was slightly surprised to see Miroku for the second time that day.

"Miroku?"

"Sango we need to talk"

Sango nodded before stepping back allowing him to enter.

"Sango it's been two years now and I'm sorry to admit I tried everything to get over you but I found I couldn't, no woman's comfort could match how I felt when I was around you. I want to make you mine…Sango I apologize for past mistakes, please marry me"

"No"

"Why, you love me and I love you?"

"You don't love me"

"Yes I do, what makes you doubt me?"

Miroku saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not pure…I've slept with Naraku and you know that"

"Sango it was not by your choice, and even I'm not your first I still love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, please Sango say yes and we'll forget about Naraku"

"Yes…I'll marry you"

Miroku smiled and kissed Sango gently pushing her down onto the bed.

.:. Flashback – End .:.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs by now and Kagome gasped at the good news before hugging InuYasha in her excitement. Kagome blushed before looking up to see a blushing InuYasha…except his hair was silver and he had two dog ears instead of human ears, but what caught her attention the most was his amber eyes which didn't seem to match his age, they looked like they belonged to a child.

"InuYasha, you look different"

InuYasha winced and looked away.

"That's because I'm a filthy half breed, if you want to run aw…"

InuYasha didn't get to finish his sentence as a mouth was covering his stopping him from continuing.

"InuYasha don't let me hear you say that again, you are not a dirty half breed and I'm not going to run away! You're half demon, not quite human and not quite demon, so what?"

InuYasha stared at the young woman for a second taking in what she had just said before dragging her around the corner into one of the darker hallways.

"InuYasha, wha…"

Kagome stopped when she felt her self pushed against the wall while InuYasha's lips met hers.

20 minutes later InuYasha pulled away from Kagome stopping their make out session. He looked her over, her hair was a mess, her eyes were clouded over with lust, and the smell that hit his nose was enough to tell him that, her lipstick was smudged ad she was panting.

"InuYasha?"

"Yea"

"I think…I…I like you"

InuYasha stared at the girl; in shock before kissing her once more and embracing her.

"I like you too Kagome"

Kagome smiled before laying her head on his chest. InuYasha felt her go limp and could tell she had fallen asleep.

"I suppose I'll have to carry you to your room, ne?"

Two hour had passed since Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms. InuYasha smiled at the beauty which lay on the bed. He jumped behind the bathroom door when he heard someone knocking.

Kagome woke up seeing Naraku standing in the door way.

"Good afternoon my dear"

"Milord?"

"I have come here requesting you come to my room tonight there is something I wish to discuss with you. You may remain the night if you wish"

"Of course milord"

As soon as Naraku had left InuYasha saw Kagome yawn and go back to sleep. InuYasha felt the demon in him stir before disappearing again. He left the room closing the door quietly before heading to the training field to release some frustration.

That night Kagome knocked quietly on Naraku's door before going in.

InuYasha groaned before turning over and staring at the ceiling. He was worried about what Naraku was up to and if Kagome was alright.

'Maybe I should go and check on her'

InuYasha moved to get off his bed to go see Kagome when he heard noises from above. He sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out who and what they were. He heard Naraku's name called out and his eyes widened as he remembered Naraku's room was above his. He knew what those noises were, and he was pretty sure he knew who was making them.


End file.
